Cookie Survey
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: [Crack] A survey...about cookies? Oh dear. COMPLETE!
1. Seigaku

Eternal.Angel  
September 22, 2007 to September 22, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, the Cookies, Mr. Peanut or Chips Ahoy.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"**Hello everyone! We are currently here at Seishun Gakuen Academy and have a question to ask all of the tennis players! Imagine singing and dancing chocolate chip cookies on a live concert and on stage, and please tell us your response to this spontaneous situation!"**

Echizen Ryoma: Che, mada mada dane. They would probably roll off stage the second they began… (walks away with Ponta)

Momoshiro Takeshi: Well, I imagine a Chips Ahoy Cookie – you know, the one in the commercials? – dancing with a cane and wearing a hat like Mr. Peanut on the cashew's can? And did you say chocolate chip Cookies? OH MY GOD I WANT TO EAT SOME NOW! (wanders endlessly through the school campus in search of cookies to eat)

Kaidoh Kaoru: Fsshh…I guess they taste good… (blushes a little)

Kikumaru Eiji: NYA! Chocolate chip Cookies?! Ryuzaki-chan's are really good but she's not here and I want some now… (pouts and sees Cookies) Come back here, Cookies! (chases after imaginary cookies that are running – er, rolling away…)

Oishi Shuichiro: Oh my! _The_ Cookies are having a concert?! Wait – do you mean the Cookies as in the four female singers **(1)** of the edible ones? But the Cookies aren't edible and they certainly aren't made of chocolate chips! But I'm worried if their concert will go all right… (twiddles fingers)

Inui Sadaharu: Hmm…it is illogically impossible to have singing and dancing chocolate chip Cookies performing on stage in a live concert, since they are only made of organic and artificial ingredients and do not have any body parts to allow the cookie to move itself. They also don't have any eyes, nose, or any of the five senses to gain knowledge of the environment around them…and if they did have a mouth, it would mean having a hole right through the cookie which would make it a chocolate chip donut…Ii Data… (rambles on and scribbles madly)

Kawamaru Takashi: Um… (scratches head) … I really don't know what to say about – (Fuji hands him a racket) – **BURNING! I'LL EAT THOSE COOKIES AND RUIN THEIR CONCERT, BURNING!!! **– (racket is taken away) – hm? Oh, cookies are good to eat, but I like sushi better, hehe…

Fuji Syuusuke: Well (swings Taka's racket), I don't like sweet things, so it would be nice to inject some wasabi or horseradish into the cookie. And if that's not possible then I would certainly take the pleasure of degrading them by … (whips out secret weapon)

Tezuka Kunimitsu: You let your guard down for imposing such a ridiculous question. 1000 laps, and NOW. (stoically glares at surveyor)

"**Um…thank you for your time, Seigaku…"**

"2000 laps."

"**Alright, I'm going!"**

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **awin-chan**, **AnuneFan412**, and **Sesshryo** for helping and inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! 8D 

**(1)**: The Cookies are a group of four female singers from TVB, if you haven't heard. They sing Chinese songs and perform choreography together really well in their music videos. xD

Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	2. Hyoutei

Eternal.Angel  
September 23, 2007 to September 23, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, Chips Ahoy, or Cookie Monster.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"**Welcome back to the Cookie Survey! Your surveyor is currently outside of the tennis courts of Hyoutei Gakuen, and here come the Hyoutei tennis regulars! Would you mind telling us your opinion when you imagine singing and dancing chocolate chip cookies performing in a concert, live on stage please?"**

Atobe Keigo: What kind of question are you asking Ore-sama?! Ore-sama can sing and dance _so_ much better than some stupid chocolate chip cookies! (brushes hair and snaps fingers) Kabaji!

Kabaji Munehiro: Usu (nods head and brings out equipment)

Oshitari Yuushi: … (twitches)

Muhaki Gakuto: You know how good chocolate chip cookies are?! ESPECIALLY ON THE COMMERCIAL FOR CHIPS AHOY! I MEAN, THEY CAN SO TOTALLY SING AND ROCK OUT ON STAGE, DUDE! (jumps around madly)

"**I'm a female surveyor here, Muhaki-san. So it would be a ****dudette****, not a dude."**

Ootori Choutaro: Chocolate chip cookies? Ah, I need to bake them for Nee-san (older sister) tonight for dessert as I promised her! Sorry, but I have to go! (runs off)

Akutagawa Jiroh: SUGEE! I WOULD DISGUISE MYSELF AS ONE OF THEIR FANS BY HAVING ON A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE COSTUME AND THEN SNEAK BACKSTAGE AND EAT THEM! (licks mouth) Zzzzzzzzzzzzz… (drops dead to the ground)

Shishido Ryou: …go to hell… (follows Choutaro home)

Hiyoshi Wakashi: …gekokujou…I think of Cookie Monster from Sesame Street…gekokujou… (walks away)

"…**thank you for your time, Hyoutei. I really…REALLY…appreciate it."**

"…_Mabushii gogo Mado wo akeru…Wake mo naku kakeru hikage no komichi…"_

"Keigo. Don't sing if you can't."

"Ore-sama can too! _Ah, wonderful days…"_

"Usu."

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **awin-chan** and **Sesshryo** for helping and inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! 8D And I think I might be updating this rapidly, and better than my two other stories. I really have no idea yet in what to do with "Conquest: Save the World!" I have it all planned out – just a little reluctant to post a thousand chapters. xD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	3. Fudomine

Eternal.Angel  
September 23, 2007 to September 23, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or Edy's Ice Cream.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"_**I just hope Fudomine Chuu isn't as insane and maniacal as the two other schools…**_**anyhow, hello again! Your great surveyor is about to question the Fudomine tennis regulars on your thoughts when you imagine singing and dancing cookies performing on stage!"**

Tachibana Kippei: Chocolate chip cookies, you say? I would certainly like to have some to eat right now since they _are_ dancing and singing, which must mean that they taste good. Especially chocolate chip ice cream dough from Edy's **(1)**! (smiles)

Kamio Akira: Hey, can you teach me how to bake chocolate chip cookies! Because it's almost Ann-chan's birthday and I need to get her a present, and FAST! (hustles)

"**This is a survey, not a cooking show, Kamio-san…"**

Ibu Shinji: Chocolate chip cookies are good, especially the ones that Ann-chan's brings for us from home to eat. I preferably like lemon flavored cookies, but chocolate chip is yummy. Although the chocolate can melt on your hand and make it look as if dog poop were on your fingers, it's still good to eat every bite of it. Of course, I have never tried putting dog poop on my cookies, and I don't think it would be a good idea, although I heard it's good for the soil when it degrades into compost… (mumbles on)

Ishida Tetsu: If I thought of it that way, then I would be craving to eat them. I mean, chocolate chip cookies are good! But then again, I like different flavored cookies as well, so it's hard to decide… (rubs chin)

Sakurai Masaya: This is probably the weirdest thing I have ever heard of, but maybe cookies that are singing and tap dancing and have cheesy grins on their faces? (shrugs)

Uchimura Kyousuke: Hmm…I have no idea. Nope, sorry – no idea.

Mori Tatsunori: WHY?! WHY I AM ALWAYS THE LAST ONE BEING INTERVIEWED AND SAID, DAMN IT! WHY?! (bangs fists on the ground)

"**WELL SORRY IF YOU'RE THE LAST ONE BEING SURVEYED, BUT FOR EACH SCHOOL THERE HAS TO BE ONE PERSON WHO IS LAST!"**

"Shut up you stupid! GET OUT OF HERE!"

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! 8D Fudomine was quite hard since we don't know the people very well, and that we don't see too many fics with all of its regulars. But I tried to make it as cracky as possible, so I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't so great!

**(1)**: Edy's…a brand of ice cream. They're like all other ice cream products, I suppose. XD

Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	4. St Rudolph

Eternal.Angel  
September 23, 2007 to September 23, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"_**God…give me strength! Give me a sign!**__"_

"Lady, what you mumbling 'bout?"

"**Huh? Oh sorry! St. Rudolph Gakuen, please say what is on your mind when you imagine singing and dancing cookies performing in a concert, live on stage."**

Akazawa Yoshirou: …Why are surveyors so random these days… (walks away to practice tennis)

Nomura Takuya: Well, I think that…I really want to eat them right now. But I have to practice my tennis, so bye and have a nice day… (runs off)

Hajime Mizuki: Chocolate chip cookies, and Fuji Syuusuke is my main rival in tennis. If the cookies could play tennis very well, I would certainly try recruiting them into the team, and Fuji Syuusuke is my main rival in tennis. Purple-food-colored cookies would match me so well when I wear my purple shirt which says 'PURPLE', and did I mention Fuji Syuusuke is my main rival in tennis? (curls bangs)

Fuji Yuuta: First of all, don't call me Fuji's younger brother! I have a name, which is Fuji YUUTA. And I would probably drool in my sleep if I dreamt of something absurd like that… (looks to the ground)

Yanagisawa Shinya: Dane! Chocolate chip cookies are yummy in my tummy dane! (spits while talking)

Kisarazu Atsushi: I don't like chocolate chip cookies. I like oatmeal raisin cookies. And chocolate chip cookies are retarded, I guess –they remind me of my twin brother (waves hand and hits a tennis ball)

Kaneda Ichirou: It reminds me of something like an e-card or an icon that you would see online? (blinks)

"**You guys absolutely have NO life whatsoever…but next is Yamabuki…"**

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! 8D I managed to scour this within...a minute before the next day. So it still counts. XD You know how hard it is to write how St Rudolph feels towards cookies dancing and singing around when they're like the most boring people on earth? xDD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou! 

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	5. Yamabuki

Eternal.Angel  
September 23, 2007 to September 23, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, Chips Ahoy or Jimmies.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"**Yamabuki Middle School…what do you think when you imagine a bunch of cookies singing and dancing on stage?"**

"Do you need a cough drop? You sound hoarse…"

"**NO, AND JUST ANSWER THE FRIGGIN QUESTION!"**

Minami Kentarou: Chocolate chip cookies? You shame us Jimmies **(1)**! And I hate that name! (goes on a rampage)

Higashikata Masami: Stop teasing and making fun of us you dolts! THAT'S WHY I HATE MY NICKNAME TO BE JIMMIES! (thrashes)

Sengoku Kiyosumi: Lucky! I get to be surveyed! Hey, miss, want to come with me to sing some karaoke after school and play cards? (winks)

"**PERVERT!"**

Kita Ichiuma: I hate sweet stuff, but I love tomatoes! (grins)

Nitobe Inakichi: Chocolate chip cookies? Oh, they're like the best things in the entire world, you know. Like, they have chocolate chips here and there, so it's chocolate all over the cookie. And like, oh my gosh, chocolate chip cookies can sing and dance like in the Chips Ahoy commercial, where they REALLY sing AND dance? Get a life, idiot. (walks away)

Nishikiori Tsubasa: Wow, dancing and singing chocolate chip cookies?! I never knew they existed, but I can see them with eyes, mouth, arms, and legs, moving around to the beat of the music while they hold their microphones! (eyes gleam brightly)

Muromachi Toji: When you survey me with that question, I think of…a cable car **(2) **(smirks)

Akutsu Jin: DON'T BOTHER ME, DAMN IT! (throws rocks)

"**What does…a cable car…have to do with…chocolate chip cookies?"**

"If you're smart like me, you should be able to figure it out."

"**You suck…at…imitating Echizen-san!"**

"I'm not imitating him, damn it!"

"Leave you brat!"

"**Don't call me a brat you idiot who lost to a freshman!"**

"I'll make sure to murder you!"

"**Then try! I'll take Dan Taichi as hostage!"**

"Brat! Come back here with him!"

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! 8D Yamabuki…I find is just as dull as St. Rudolph and Fudomine. Because they can never be cracktastic. XD

**(1)**: Jimmies are a type of sprinkles that can be used to decorate cookies, ice cream, cupcakes, et cetera.

**(2)**: A cable car is … any of a variety of transportation systems relying on cables to pull vehicles along or lower them at a steady rate, or a vehicle on these systems. Copyright reserved to Wikipedia, since I have no idea how to explain this… XD

Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	6. Jyosei Shonan

Eternal.Angel  
September 23, 2007 to September 23, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"**Good **_**–pant-**_**, he's out of sight! But I'm not letting you go, kid."**

"Let me go, desu!"

"**Just survive for the rest of the trip until I survey you guys."**

"You mean my class desu?"

"**Yes, your class of people who suck at tennis but are in the tennis club."**

"…desu…"

"**Erm, hello Jyosei Shounan! Would you mind telling, I, the best female surveyor there is, how you feel about dancing and singing cookies live on stage, performing in a concert?"**

Kajimoto Takahisa: Chocolate chip cookies dancing and singing, you say? That sounds rather childish, but it is an interesting survey. But what is your reason for surveying such a question?

Shinjo Reiji: Do not even dare going near Hanamura-sensei if this is your way of passing through me…Deep Impulse! (glares)

Wakato Hiroshi: Well, I'm sure that I can copy both their dancing and singing perfectly like this… CHANGE OVER! (pink steam rises, and starts doing the jig)

Tanaka Kouhei: Wow, do you have some mental problems miss, because that is the weirdest question I have ever been asked apart from a request where a fangirl asked me to sign her underwear…

Tanaka Youhei: …I think you need to go see a psychiatrist, and who hired you anyway? You should be fired.

Kiriyama Daichi: Cookies? I need lots of carbs to build up my muscles and strength! (shows off biceps)

Oota Shou: That's just plain weird, and what kind of survey are you taking?

"**Don't talk to me like that, you kid! You're as small as a shrimp!"**

"Oh yea! I'll play you in tennis!"

"**Tennis doesn't solve everything, you know!"**

"You must be crazy! Tennis is like…LIFE!"

"I think you need surgery in the brain."

"No, I think she just needs to be fired."

"**I AM PERFECTLY NORMAL! AND I DO NOT NEED TO SURGERY! AND YOU SHOULD BE FIRED, YOU BRATS!"**

"What kind of person is normal who yells her head off, surveys the most idiotic things, and kidnaps a little boy?"

"…**I HAVE MY REASONS!"**

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! 8D And I am murdering the dear surveyor into bits, huh? XD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	7. Rokkaku

Eternal.Angel  
September 23, 2007 to September 23, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"**Rokkaku Chuu…please state your opinion when you imagine…singing and dancing cookies…performing on stage…"**

Aoi Kentarou: Cool! Chocolate chip cookies dancing and singing in a concert? You HAVE to take me there in a limo! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE! (falls downs to knees and begs)

Amane Hikaru "Davide": You can buy chocolate chips and cookies at an electronics store. PFTH (spits in laughter)

Kurobane Harukaze "Bane": (kicks Davide on the head) SHUT UP! NO ONE CAN EVER UNDERSTAND YOUR STUPID PUNS! Anyhow, sorry about that. But I'm sure if you asked the kids at our playground this, they would be so happy that cookies which really danced and sang existed.

Saeki Kojiro: Please don't remind me of chocolate chip cookies. Back in Chiba, my childhood friend Fuji flavored it with some wasabi, and let me tell you that it wasn't the most delicious cookie in Japan as the label said… (sighs)

Itsuki Marehiko: Why? Why are you asking me a question about chocolate chip cookies? What are chocolate chip cookies? Who are you? Why are you here? Why do you have black hair and glasses? Why are a female? Why don't you play tennis? Why are you a surveyor? Why are you wearing a knee-length skirt? Why… (asks on)

Kisarazu Ryou: I love chocolate chip cookies, but I hate oatmeal raisin. So it would be best if you didn't ask me that question again, because I don't feel like remembering my younger twin brother (tugs down white cap)

Shudo Satoshi: It seems cool if you can imagine three cookies in front singing on stage and five in the back dancing…and why am I always the last to be used and first to be gone?

"**I feel sorry for you, Shudo-san. But life always has a first and a last."**

"…you're not helping."

"**I know, I know."**

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! 8D I am quite surprised that I managed to think of a pun for Davide, for I was afraid that I could never write one down. I mean, my jokes really suck; there's no point. But you know what – I actually thought of that one in two minutes! XD So I hope it's 'funny' enough for my dear readers! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	8. Rikkai Dai

Eternal.Angel  
September 23, 2007 to September 23, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis, Wikipedia or Visual Studio 6.0 Enterprise.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"**Just why is Tokyo so far from the Kantou region…ugh…ah, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku! Tell me, how do you feel about singing and dancing chocolate chip cookies on stage?"**

Kirihara Akaya: You're making me hungry for some yakiniku **(1)**! Not that chocolate chip cookies wouldn't hurt to eat either… (stomach grumbles) … but Sanada-buchou wouldn't let me and literally make me run laps… (pouts)

Kuwahara Jackal: FINALLY! FOR ONCE I AM NOT LAST! But anyhow, because I'm half Brazilian **(2)**, I have not yet tasted any chocolate chip cookies. But they have chocolate in the cookies, right?

Marui Bunta: DID YOU SAY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES?! I NEED TO INDOSE MYSELF IN SUGAR NOW! (runs off)

Niou Masaharu: Chocolate chip cookies, neh? Hmm…I'll make sure to feed some to Hiroshi_-kun_… (winks)

Yagyuu Hiroshi: Hello, (bows) to answer your question, I truly have no idea, but I would have to say that it would just be plain weird. And Niou, I don't need you to feed me… (walks off)

Yanaji Renji: Chocolate chip cookies are is a drop cookie, originating in the United States. The distinguishing characteristic is the chocolate chips, with traditional recipes combining a sweet butter brown sugar/white sugar dough with semi-sweet chocolate chips. Variations abound, ranging from white chocolate to milk chocolate chips to bittersweet chunks, with the inclusion of nuts bringing the cookie to a different level. Copyright reserved to Wikipedia. And did you know I recently got a new program to improve my visual eyesight, the Visual Studio 6.0 **(3)**? (talks on)

Sanada Genichirou: I have no time for such trivial things, now please, leave us alone (bows and walks away)

Yukimura Seichii: Genichirou, you shouldn't be so rude to our guests! Welcome, ma'm; I will gladly answer you survey question. (smiles) Hmm…I think of Christmas, where the little kids dance around with lively gingerbread as the snowflakes fall down quietly to the ground, peaceful and white (chuckles and coughs)

"Yukimura...you spend too much time with the kids in the hospital these days."

"Ah, Genichirou. But the kids are so lovely and cute, how could I not resist them? _–cough__–_"

"…_you shouldn't be resisting me…"_

"What _–cough-_ was that _–cough-_ Genichirou? _–cough-_" (falls dead to the ground)

"YUKIMURA, NO!"

"…**I don't want to be sued, so thanks for your time, Rikkai Dai…"**

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! 8D And there's a hint of Sanada x Yukimura...

**(1)**: Yakiniku is roast beef in Japanese.

**(2)**: Brazilian cookies are usually coffee, nut, coconut, or corn starch butter flavored. Odd, huh? XD

**(3)**: Visual Studio 6.0 is a program that improves your visual basics in the engineering field. This was something my friend brought up after I asked him the question. It wasn't the answer I was looking for…but yea! XD

Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	9. Shitenhouji

Eternal.Angel  
September 23, 2007 to September 23, 2007

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or Chips Ahoy.  
**Summary**: Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! And don't forget to review please!

------------------  
_Cookie Survey_  
------------------

* * *

"**Just why in hell are the best schools so far away, damn it!"**

"Can you please send me back to Yamabuki desu?"

"**NEVER! YOU KNOW HOW FAR OF A WALK IT IS KID WHEN YOUR CAR BREAKS DOWN IN THE MIDST OF THINGS AND YOU HAVVE TO DRAG A WHIMP LIKE YOU TO SHITENHOUJI?!"**

"…then you can just drop me off here, desu…"

"**SHUT UP AND LET ME SURVEY THESE PEOPLE! Hello, Shitenhouji? Would you mind sharing your thoughts when you imagine singing and dancing cookies in a concert?"**

Shiraishi Kuranosuke: Ecstasy! Chocolate chip cookies are good to eat, but they would look better if they played tennis, no? Ecstasy! (plays around with bandages)

Chitose Senri: I remember having some chocolate chip cookies with Kippei back in the Kyushu region… (brushes hair and smirks) …and I predict that you will die out in SIX chapters…

Oshitari Kenya: Cookies?! I want some, just like the one on the Chips Ahoy commercial! (smiles)

Zaizen Hikaru: I think of…animated square cubed chocolate chips? I have no idea where I got that from… (shakes head)

Ishida Gin: Chocolate chip cookies bring back both wonderful and devastating memories, but that does not matter. If they can not match up to my Hadokyuus, there is no point in them for singing and dancing (reflexes muscles)

Konjiki Koharu: Are you sure you aren't high on chocolate chip cookies yourself young lady? (laughs and wags finger)

Hitouji Yuuji: Koharu-chan, she's probably on drugs and in love with chocolate chip cookies! Which is why she asks us something like this! (laughs)

Tooyama Kintarou: Wah, cookies?! I remember Ryuzaki-chan's onigiri – they were mad good! And then she gave me some sugar cookies as a thank you! Someday I'll take her away from Koshimae! (thrusts fist into air in victory)

"…**I am not on drugs, and am not in love with chocolate chip cookies. My boss told me to survey you kids this."**

"So you love your boss even more?!" (laughter erupts)

"**Shut your mouths and go back to your darn tennis practice!" (stalks away)**

"Wait! Tell me where Koshimae is!"

"**WHO THE HELL IS KOSHIMAE YOU SKINNY GRIZZLY BEAR?!"**

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! 8D I am losing my touch…and all my friends always think of Chips Ahoy…and Oshitari Kenya is the opposite of Yuushi…and yea…XD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	10. Higa Chuu

Eternal.Angel  
September 23, 2007 to September 23, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"**FINALLY! THE LAST SCHOOL OF THE DAY BEFORE I MOVE ON TO THE OTHER IDIOTS OF THE POT CAST!"**

"…desu…"

"**Eh-hem; Higa Chuu, what do you think and see when you imagine singing and dancing chocolate chip cookies performing in a concert, live on stage?"**

Kite Eishirou: Do not distract our training unless you came here to play us in a tennis match! (shoves racket under surveyor's nose)

Kai Yuujirou: Don't say that, captain! I'm sure she means no harm unless she's some scout for some stupid tennis team.

"**I am…a surveyor, not a scout. And you're getting off topic…"**

Chinen Hiroshi: They're sweet and good to eat. Too bad they don't have any vampire teeth to scare the hell out of little and pathetic girls… (eyes gleam)

Tanishi Kei: I'll eat anything you got, so give me some money and I'll answer your question! (swallows saliva hungrily and angrily throws out hand)

Hirakoba Rin: I never tried cookies, because they barely have any in this region. But I bet it tastes better than gouya! (grins)

"I'll stuff you down with gouya if you don't stop talking about me!"

"Alright, I'll shut up!"

Shiranui Tomoya: I like seafood better than sweets, thanks.

Aragaki: Same as Tomoya. Those lobsters are way better than shrimp.

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"GOUYA SUCKS!"

"COOKIES SHOULD BE DEVILS INSTEAD!"

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"…**you guys are as cheap as you look. Dirt."**

"I'll make sure to stuff you down with gouya the next time I see you…" (glares)

"**And there will never be a next time…" (slips away)**

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! 8D I ran out of responses, and Higa Chuu is mad boring, so it was kind of hard to do this one. XD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	11. Non Regulars

Eternal.Angel  
September 23, 2007 to September 23, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"**I'm dead tired and could throw anyone over the bridge… Now I have…four more classes to go. Wow, that Chitose-san was right."**

"…desu, am I next?"

"**Yes, so you better like it! I am calling non-regulars who suck at tennis!"**

"Oi! That's offensive!"

"**Shut up you blabbermouth! Anyhow, what do you think when imagining singing and dancing chocolate chip cookies?"**

Arai Masashi: I am like, the BEST tennis player ever. Because I can SO beat all the regulars, I just need more practice. I can like, copy all their techniques…

"**You're off topic. See you in the afterlife dude."** **(throws Arai over)**

Taki Haginosuke: They're good to eat, and it would be pretty hilarious seeing them dance. But I really, really wish that I could stay as a regular, but Shisido-senpai deserves the spot more than I do (sighs)

"**You went off topic at the last part. Have a good time." (throws Taki over)**

Horio Satoshi: I HAVE TWO YEARS OF TENNIS EXPERIENCE, AND TWO SECONDS OF LEARNING ABOUT CHOCOLATE-CHIP COOKIES, AND TWO YEARS OF TENNIS EXPERIENCE, AND TWO MINUTES OF EATING CHOCOLATE CHIP –

"**SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THE FRIGGIN TWO AND DIE!" (throws Horio into the sea)**

Dan Taichi: I'm so glad you finally released me, desu, but I don't know my way back desu. I'm lost, desu, so can you show me the way back, desu? I really want to go back to Yamabuki desu…

"**YOU SAY 'DESU' TOO MUCH AND IT ANNOYS ME SO MUCH, ARGH! HOPE YOU CAN SWIM 'DESU' BOY!" (flings Dan into the sea)**

Kachiro Kato: Ryuzaki-san bakes really good cookies for us to eat during lunch, and it reminds me of the memories I had when I watched my mom cook for me… (shivers in fear)

"**You're fine freshman. At least you're not like that stupid gaudy boy…"**

Katsuo Mizuno: I agree with Kachiro-kun. And chocolate chip cookies are my favorite because it's sweet enough for my taste…buds… (swallows Adam's apple)

"**Don't worry kid. I won't throw you overboard like those idiots."**

"Grr—save us!"

"**Never, not even if my life depended on it."**

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! 8D I can't believe I got 10 short chapters done in one day…and the other three will come the next weekend probably. And I didn't study for any of my tests for this… XD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	12. Girls of POT

Eternal.Angel  
September 23, 2007 to September 30, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis or Chips Ahoy.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"**Like at last, I get to talk to FEMALES! I am sick of seeing male after male who are idiots and don't know anything about cookies or being a surveyor! Hello, girls! May I ask what your current thoughts are when you imagine singing and dancing cookies on stage?"**

Ryuzaki Sakuno: Um…I don't think that can happen…but it seems cute… (blushes and looks at the ground)

Osakada Tomoka: YOU ACTUALLY SAW RYOMA-SAMA?! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH AND TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! (goes on a rampage) I WILL SUE YOU AND MAKE SURE TO SENTENCE YOUR DEATH, YOU FIEND! (points…THE FINGER)

Tachibana Ann: Wah, chocolate chip cookies? I sometimes bake them from for Onii-chan (big brother), Kamio-kun, Shinji-kun… (continues listing)

Meino Nanako: (ponders thoughtfully) That's just weird!

Fuji Yumiko: Oh! (points finger into the air) Syuusuke just loves the cookies spicy, so I always had to alter the recipe when he was younger (closes eyes and smiles)

Chitose Miyuki: It reminds me of Thief-nii-chan eating the chocolate chip cookies from the Chips Ahoy commercial, except that he stole it! (grins)

"…**no comment. Period."**

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! I know, the girls are boring; but I want to give some life to the adults coming up! XD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou! 

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	13. Coaches

Eternal.Angel  
September 30, 2007 to September 30, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"**The girls were boring, so forget them forever…coaches! I would like to hear your opinions on dancing and singing chocolate chip cookies!"**

Ryuuzaki Sumire: It brings back memories when I made some for Sakuno when she was younger… (screams) OI! STOP SLACKING OFF AND RUN TWENTY LAPS!

Sakaki Tarou: (points two fingers) You may go.

Banda Mikiya "Banji": Well, I imagine having freshly baked cookies on a wonderful, clean plate made of porcelain, and a glass of one percent low fat milk, the best quality from Hokkaido to the left of the plate. I take a cookie, take a light sniff, dip it into the milk, and take a slow bite into the dessert. Carefully I chew the delicacy into crumbs and swallow it, blissfully remembering the wonderful taste of it (laughs)

Hanamura Aoi: Hm…it would be nice to add them to my collection and morph them into my masterpieces…or even you would be nice! (chuckles)

"…**freak…"**

Baker Richard: Ah, if you sponsor my team, I will greatly honor you to be my personal assistant! (cheesy smile)

Harumi Saotome: Hit her with some tennis balls (walks away)

Ojii: You…have…bad…breath… (croaks and coughs)

**(holds hand to mouth, exhales, and sniffs) "No I don't you old man!"**

"NOW."

"**O-oi! STOP HITTING ME SHITENHOUJI! What have I done to deserve this?!"**

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! I have nothing to say about this chapter except the fact that coaches suck. XD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	14. American Team

Eternal.Angel  
September 30, 2007 to October 6, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"**Home of the cookies presumably – America! And no, I'm not in America. Otherwise I would have died. But anyhow…what do you think of singing and dancing chocolate chip cookies?"**

Smith Kevin: Where is Echizen Ryoma? Tell me! (slams fist onto table)

Cassidy Billy: Kevin, you shouldn't treat ladies like that! Well, (smiles) if I could surely capture Stephanie's heart, then I would do it with tennis! And maybe a fine chocolate chip cookie to lure her in even more… (winks)

Lee Michael: I do not believe in such things as chocolate chip cookies. They should be nonexistent in this world.

"…**you are so mean…"**

Max Bobby: NEED MORE FOOD! GIVE ME CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES SO I CAN WORK OUT MY BODY! (throws a tantrum; whole ground is shaking)

Ignashov Arnold: In approximately one minute, two seconds, and fifty-nine milliseconds, you will break loose and start ranting your head off.

"…**that has NOTHING to do with cookies, thank you…"**

Griffey Tom: I remember that our aunt would only give us peas and old soup for us to eat in the garage.

Griffey Terry: Ah, but Nii-san (1), it was then until we found some tennis rackets right that we are here today?

"Ah, that's right! But I never had a cookie yet – I was so busy with tennis."

"Tennis is our lives, and we cannot help that."

"But of course – people who don't play tennis are lunatics."

"WHERE IS ECHIZEN RYOMA?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!"

"…**WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVE TENNIS DAMN IT?!"**

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! So busy these days, by the time I finish this, I won't have time to write until November! T-T Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	15. Adults

Eternal.Angel  
October 6, 2007 to October 6, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

"**I AM ALMOST DONE AT LAST! THE FINAL BITS OF THE POT CAST ARE RIGHT HERE WITH ME AND AFTER THAT THEY CAN ALL GO TO HELL!"**

"Oi! You talk like that again and you wish that you worked in the shoe factory instead!"

"**Uh-h, yes boss! So, the adults of POT, what is your reaction towards dancing chocolate chip cookies?"**

Inoue Mamoru: You have been interviewing all the schools with this survey? Quite impressive!

Shiba Saori: You went near all of those hot guys?! HOW DARE YOU! (swears and curses)

"**Lady, lady! I don't even like them!"**

"How can you not like them?! I mean, Tezuka is so…" (dreamy eyes)

"…"

Echizen Nanjiroh: Ah, a cute babe! Hey, want to go somewhere tonight? (winks)

Echizen Rinko: NANJIROH! I WILL CONFISCATE ALL YOUR MAGAZINES! (runs away with magazines)

"Come back here Rinko-san! I didn't mean too!" (chases after, wailing)

"…**last but not least, Karupin. Anything to say?"**

Karupin: Meorw (no, not really because you're mad annoying)

"…'**meorw'? That's all you can say? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?!"**

"Meorw meow meorw meow!" (Just go away already and let me watch "Happy Feet", darn you!)

"…**STUPID CAT!"**

"Don't call my cat stupid!" (Echizen appears and prepares to serve)

"**No please, I didn't mean to! Really, it was just a coincidence…" (waves hands)**

(glares)

"**NO!!!!"**

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! This is the end everyone, so thanks for reading! JUST KIDDING! XD There is one more chapter left, so stay tuned! XDD Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


	16. Epilogue

Eternal.Angel  
October 6, 2007 to October 6, 2007

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **Everyone is surveyed…about cookies? Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------------  
_Cookie Survey  
_------------------

* * *

On October 8, 2007, in the midst of Japan, our dear surveyor died on her deathbed from Tennis-itis and Insanity. I would like all of you to give her your prayers, please. They are very much appreciated.

Although Konomi Takeshi was planning to fire her anyways – he didn't like to see a Freaky half Mary-Sue and half Lunatic wandering around openly in the manga, anime, OR **the POT Archive**.

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I give credit to **Sesshryo** for inspiring me. As well as to my dear friends! This marks the end of the "Cookie Survey" Saga, so I hope all of you enjoyed it; thanks for reading and have a nice day! Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!

_Eternal.Angel_


End file.
